Por uma caso do destino
by Thaissi
Summary: Durante a guerra contra Voldemort Gina Weasley perde o contato com a família e com seu grande amor. Agora, depois da derrocada do dito, um encontro casual pode mudar toda sua história


**Nota da autora:**Bem, essa é uma mini fic que é assim, tipo um especial de natal já que se desenrola no dia 24 de dezembro.As poesias contidas são todas de minha autoria se você quiser conferi-las inteiras passe na seção de poesias do site Penas e Rascunhos.

POR UM ACASO DO DESTINO CAPÍTUlO  ÚNICO 

    A neve caía em grandes flocos brancos pelo chão.Gina olhou pela janela do trem com a melancolia que lhe era familiar.Nem sempre havia sido assim,ela já trouxera nos olhos alegria e esperança. Mas isso foi antes dele ir embora. 

    " _Ainda hoje me pergunto por que ele não me disse. Acho que nunca saberei._" Ela pensou com um suspiro. Entediada com a viagem, ela resolveu ler alguma coisa.Pegou um livro da bolsa e começou a ler. Era um livro de poesias trouxas que ela amava. Então ela começou a ler sua preferida. 

´´Não consigo esquecer aquelas horas 

**As lembranças ainda estão nítidas demais **

**Por favor me perdoe por deixar você ir **

**Mas você foi levado de mim muito de repente **

**E eu simplesmente não consegui te arancar do meu peito." **

    Como sempre acontecia quando ela lia aqueles versos,as lembranças começaram a fluir na sua mente em flashes ora lentos, ora rápidos. Ela reviu o dia em que se conheceram , quando ela entrou em Hogwarts, o dia em que começaram a namorar,na formatura de Rony e finalmente o dia em ele foi embora, há exatamente 5 anos.Desde então os natais se tornaram dias tristes.Hoje ela era uma medibruxa muito renomada apesar dos seus 23 anos. O renome era fruto de uma guerra que aconteceu a partir do seu 7º ano na qual o bem venceu com duras perdas. E no final foi ela quem salvou Harry Potter de morrer depois de ter derrotado você-sabe-quem no último duelo. Agora ela morava  em um confortável apartamento que ficava em frente ao Central Park e tinha pouco contato com a família. 

**Ficaram suas fotos nos porta-retratos. **

**E suas cartas numa caixa de bombons **

**Estes se foram juntos contigo **

**Eu fiquei... **

E às vezes a madrugada me visita 

**Mas você já se foi e não há mais o que levar. **

    O trem chegou à estação.Ela fechou o livro pondo dentro da bolsa e desembarcou. O ar frio do lugar bateu no seu rosto e bagunçou seus cabelos ruivos que chegavam aos ombros. Com um sorriso ela andou pela rua sentindo o vento acariciar-lhe.Ela amava o vento ; lembrava ele. 

    Depois de subir a rua Gina parou em frente a uma porta. A casa continuava torta mas já não era tão encantadora sem os gêmeos fazendo bagunça.Antes que ela pudesse tocar a campainha a mãe abriu a porta e a abraçou. Seus olhos molhados denunciavam a saudade. Afinal já fazia cinco anos que ela não aparecia. 

    A noite foi dotada de uma suave melancolia. Gina distribuiu presentes a todos os Weasley( a família  crescera bastante nesses últimos tempos) e se divertiu vendo as peripécias dos gêmeos de Rony e Hermione e os quatro filhos de Gui e Fleur. Ela lamentou apenas que Carlinhos e os gêmeos não estivessem alí. Apesar da reunião e do clima de volta ao passado, ninguém tocou no nome dele e Gina ficou feliz com essa atitude. Afinal já era tempo de recomeçar. 

**Nós éramos pessoas diferentes **

**Nós tínhamos uma vida diferente **

**E hoje eu pergunto: " Qual a diferença?" **

**Nós estamos longe agora **

**Vivendo amargos e infelizes. **

— Gina, meu bem fique aqui essa noite. Você dorme aqui e amanhã volta para Londres. 

— Não mamãe. Obrigada, mas eu prefiro ir para casa. Estarei esperando vocês lá neste domingo. – ela riu e completou – Foi uma noite maravilhosa. 

— Que bom, filha que você gostou. Ficamos muito felizes em ter você de volta a esta casa.E não se preocupe que nós iremos lá no domingo. – a senhora Weasley respondeu. 

— Que bom. Bem, eu já vou.- Gina se despediu da mãe e aparatou na estação. 

    Logo ela estava de volta ao trem que levava à Londres. Sem ter nada para fazer ela voltou a se concentrar no livro que carregava. O trem parou em uma estação e um rapaz embarcou. Era um jovem esbelto de aproximadamente 28 anos. Tinha um porte atlético e cabelos castanhos. Ele andou até a cabine em que Gina estava e perguntou com um sorriso: 

— Com licença, senhorita, eu posso me sentar aqui? 

    Gina levantou os olhos do livro e o choque quase a fez desmaiar. Alí, na sua frente estava ele, o rapaz que ela amava e que não via há cinco anos , não fazendo idéia de onde estaria. E ele não havia muadado nada, era o mesmo cabelo, os olhos , o sorriso. Era o seu Olívio Wood. 

— Olívio, é você? – ela não pôde conter um grito de surpresa. 

— Sim, sou eu. – ele respondeu com voz cansada. Afinal era um importante jogador de quadribol da Bulgária e estava acostumado a ser reconhecido. 

**Eu levanto a cabeça e sinto meus olhos turvos **

**Limpo as lágrimas que teimam em escorrer **

**Como se tivessem vida própria **

**E ela tem: a minha. **

**Mesmo quando finjo que não existem. **

E te vejo impressivo à minha presença Oh, apatia que teimo em aparentar! 

**Oh, lágrimas que teimam em escorrer! **

    Diante da reação fria dele, ela não disse mais nada. Simplesmente tirou a bolsa do assento e e baixou os olhos para o livro a fim de esconder as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos. _"Ele nem me reconheceu!Deve ter construído uma família e esquecido que eu existia enquanto eu sofria por ele_." O pensamento martelava em sua cabeça. De repente a voz dele soou baixinho perto dela. Ele estava fazendo uma pergunta: 

— Desculpe, esse livro é por acaso um livro de poesias trouxas? 

— É sim. – ela respondeu sem levantar os olhos. 

— Você gosta? – ele perguntou e ela percebeu que ele queria conversar. Mas limitou-se a responder: 

— Muito. 

— Eu conheci alguém que adorava poesia trouxa.Faz uns cinco anos que não a vejo e até hoje eu tenho certeza que ela é o amor da minha vida. – ele comentou cabisbaixo – Gostaria de vê-la. 

— Duvido. – Gina falou com raiva mas no mesmo instante se arrependeu pois Olívio perguntou com irritação: 

— Por que você disse isso? Como você pode saber? Ela era tudo pra mim. 

— Se você a amava tanto por que não está casado com ela agora? – Gina perguntou tentando tornar a voz amistosa. 

— Eu tive que deixá-la para protegê-la.Você-sabe-quem havia jurado destruir a minha família e todos que eu amava. – percebendo o rumo que a conversa tomara ele mudou de assunto 

— Como você se chama? – perguntou 

— Virgínia. – ela respondeu torcendo para que ele não atentasse para a cor do seu cabelo. 

    Fez-se silêncio na cabine e Gina pensou " _Ainda disse que eu era a mulher a vida dele. Não sabe nem o meu nome._" Então ela teve o livro arrancado bruscamente de sua mão. Olívio estava ajoelhado à sua frente. Sua expressão demostrava incredulidade e ele balbuciou: 

— Por Merlim, Gina, é você? 

**Não quero que você me esqueça **

**Por favor não faça isso **

**Você sabe, eu nunca te esquecerei.**

— Eu mesma. – ela respondeu sêca 

—  Você está muito diferente. Quase não te reconheci. – ele falou como quem pede desculpas e voltou a sentar-se ao lado dela. 

— Já você não mudou nada – ela respondeu com um leve sorriso. Continua do mesmo jeito distraído. 

— E você faz o que da vida? – ele sorriu e perguntou a ela. 

— Sou uma medibruxa. Tenho uma clínica em Londres. 

— E continua a gostar de poesia trouxa – ele completou rindo. 

— É, continuo. – ela respondeu um pouco sem-graça. _" É inacreditável eu encontra-lo depois de tantos anos!" _

— Você mora em Londres também ou continua morando com seus pais? – ele perguntou 

— Moro em Londres, em frente ao Central Park. Vai fazer cinco anos amanhã. 

— Ah! Eu mudei para Londres essa semana. Estou indo levar as últimas coisas. Vou morar perto do Central Park também pois é perto da sede dos Chudley Canyons. 

— E você resolveu se  mudar justo no dia de Natal. – ela falou irônica . 

— Os natais perderam a importância desde que eu saí da Inglaterra. Eu não tenho o que comemorar. – ele falou um pouco amargo. 

    Novamente o silêncio dominou o vagão. Podia-se ouvir até o som da chuva torrencial que caía. Olívio passou a mão nos cabelos e suspirou dizendo: 

— Você continua linda. Tão linda quanto no dia em que começamos a namorar.- o tom era nostálgico – Você lembra? – ele completou. 

— Lembro. – Gina disse rindo. – Formatura do Rony. Nós dançamos a noite inteira. Quer dizer, você massacrou meus pés. 

— E quando eu te pedi em namoro você disse que eu tinha que aprender a dançar antes. – Olívio riu e continuou – E então você começou a me ensinar... 

— No fim, você acabou dançando melhor que eu. – Gina completou. 

    Os dois se calaram, cada qual envolto em suas próprias lembranças. E em meio aos flashes, Gina reviu o dia da separação, 5 anos atrás. _A guerra já estourara. Gina cursava a faculdade de medicina bruxa. Tinha 18 anos na época e Olívio ainda jogava pelo pudlemere United como goleiro. Então no dia 24 de dezembro,sentados em uma mesa do Caldeirão Furado, Olívio lhe disse que iria sair do país para jogar em um time da Bulgária e que eles não deviam mais se ver. Depois ela soube que ele saiu da Inglaterra fugindo de Voldemort o que não adiantou já que este acabou matando os pais dele da mesma forma. Ainda no dia 24 ela saiu da casa dos pais e se alistou para a guerra como medibruxa estagiária e acabou perdendo o contato com a família já que estava sempre em locais distantes e não podia mandar corujas. Depois de dois anos a guerra terminou e ela se  fixou em Londres abrindo  uma clínica mas não tivera mais coragem de voltar para casa. Somente Harry sabia onde ela morava pois foram da mesma tropa._ As lembranças eram tristes e ela sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.Levantando a cabeça ela encostou-se no assento temtando impedir que as lágrimas corressem. 

— Você estava pensando no dia em que nós nos separamos, não é? – Olívio perguntou baixinho. 

— Como você sabe? – Gina perguntou assustada. 

— Seus olhosficaram nebulosos. Eu ainda te conheço, Gina. Sei quando você está triste. – Gina permaneceu em silêncio e por isso Olívio perguntou: 

— Você vai me perdoar algum dia? 

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Olívio. – ela respondeu sêca. 

" Por que você apareceu logo agora? Justo agora que eu estava disposta a recomeçar? Por que abrir uma ferida que já estava cicatrizando?" pensou. 

    O trem parou na estação de Londres. A chuva continuava a cair forte. Gina levantou-se pegando a bolsa e saiu do trem. Olívio a seguiu andando até o final da estação. Então ela parou e virou para ele, perguntando: 

— Você agora gosta de poesia trouxa, é? 

— Não. Por que ? – ele retrucou. 

— Você não me devolveu o livro. – ela falou divertida, apontando o livro que ainda estava na mão dele. 

— Ah, desculpe. – ele falou levemente embaraçado estendendo o livro para ela. – Eu esqueci. 

— Não tem problema. – ela respondeu pegando o livro de volta e virou-se para sair da estação pensando "Ah, Olívio. Você continua distraído!" 

— Por que você está saindo? Não vai aparatar? – ele perguntou 

— Não se pode aparatar na minha casa. Além disso é perto daqui. Eu gosto de caminhar. – ela respondeu. 

— Então eu vou andando com você. Não vou deixá-la andar sozinha em plena noite. – Olívio retrucou ficando ao lado dela. 

— Certo. Se você não se importar com a chuva... – ela falou divertida lembrando que ele odiava chuva. 

    Ele fez uma careta e começou a andar ao lado dela.O caminho para o Central Park foi feito em completo silêncio. Quando eles chegaram em frente a casa dela, eles pararam e ele apontou a casa em frente dizendo: 

— Bem, chegamos. Eu moro alí. 

— Então tchau! – ela disse retulante. – Obrigada por ter vindo me trazer.Se quiser aparecer fique a vontade. Você será muito bem vindo. 

— Ah, eu aparecerei, pode deixar. Então... boa noite – ele respondeu sem jeito.Devolveu a bolsa dela e saiu. 

    Gina respirou fundo e abriu a porta da casa com um feitiço. Em seguida entrou e colocou a bolsa sob o sofá. A sala tinha uma decoração bastante despojada em um misto de coisas bruxas e troxas.No centro da sala havia uma lareira e em frente um conjunto de estofado azul escuro. No chão havia um tapete branco e algumas almofadas coloridas. Nas janelas cortinas brancas garantiam privacidade e um aparador garantia conforto.Nas paredes haviam quadros bruxos e trouxas  e em cima da mesa de vidro com detalhes cromados e  cadeiras azuis, o grande tesouro de Gina: uma pequena escultura de Rodin. 

    Com um feitiço Accio ela pegou uma garrafa de vinho branco da cozinha.Depois pôs um pouco em uma taça e botou a garrafa em um balde de gelo. Sentindo fome, ela fez uma lasanha segundo o novo livro de Lockart e pôs em cima da mesa arrumando o prato e os talheres  do modo trouxa. Feito isso, ela acendeu a lareira e se encaminhou para o banheiro onde acendeu velas perfumadas e mergunlhou em uma banheira de espuma, magicamente aquecida. 

    Estava no meio do banho quando uma coruja cinzenta bateu na janela do aposento. Ela se enxaguou rapidamente e vestiu um roupão de seda, branco. Depois pegou o bilhete que dizia assim "Estou esperando há meia hora que essa porta imbecil me deixe entrar. Olívio Wood." e leu com interesse.Com um sorriso confuso ela pôs a carta em cima da bancada e foi para a sala.Pegando a taça de vinho que estava em cima da mesa, ela abriu a porta. 

     Olívio estava na soleira da porta todo molhado. Não parecia ter ido para a casa pois estava com a mesma roupa.Como ele não fez menção de entrar, limitando-se apenas a observá-la atentamente , ela perguntou: 

— Não vai entrar? 

    Ele entrou e ela fechou a porta refazendo o feitiço. Então, como ele permaneceu calado, ela resolveu puxar conversa perguntando: 

— Não quer um pouco de vinho? É uma bebida trouxa deliciosa. – ela passou por ele e seguiu até a mesa exibindo a garafa. 

    Ele, no entanto, não respondeu. Caminhou até a mesa também e tomou-a nos braços em um beijo desejado e apaixonado. Gina sentiu a familiar sensação de pernas bambas e o frio na bariga que o toque dele lhe proporcionava. Então abruptamente o beijo terminou e Olívio disse ofegante: 

— Eu ainda te amo, Gina. Preciso dos seus braços. Vim saber se você me quer de volta na sua vida. 

    Gina permaneceu em silêncio tentando coordenar os pensamentos. " _Ele está me pedindo pra voltar, é isso?Merlim, cinco anos se passaram e eu jamais consegui esquece-lo_" Então percebendo que ele esperava por uma resposta sua ela perguntou: 

— Por que, Olívio? Por que você não me disse o real motivo de sua partida? Eu teria ido com você!Não teria pensado duas vezes. Então por que você preferiu terminar covardemente comigo? Você não confiava em mim? – ela se soltou e virou para o outro lado. 

— Eu tive medo, Gina. Temi por você. Que Você-sabe-quem te machucasse como ele fez com meus pais. Afinal, ele jurou destruir minha família.- ele caminhou até ela e virou-a de modo que ela o encarasse. 

— Eu fiquei arrasada, Olívio. Não sabia o que fazer. Todos os nossos planos... Então eu me aliei na resistência bruxa. Perdi o contato com minha família.Foram cinco anos! – ela baixou os olhos para esconder as lágrimas. 

— Eu sei, Gina. Cinco anos de tormento, desespero em que eu me arrependi amargamente de não ter te contado. Eu te procurei assim que a guerra acabou mas nem mesmo sua família sabia onde você estava. Sabiam apenas que você estava viva. 

— Como nós pudemos ser tão idiotas, Olívio? – ela perguntou levantando os olhos molhados. – Perdemos tanto tempo... 

    Eles continuaram a se olhar. Então ele a abraçou e a beijou novamente murmurando: 

— Não perderemos mais, meu amor. Nunca mais. 

**"Agora eu e você **

**Teus olhos....meus **

**Minha boca.....tua **

**Minha pele......nua **

Nossa história...crua 

**Um desejo sem fim. **

**Paixão abstrata, sensual, **

**Surreal. **

**               Praensio meum **

**               Fatum suum." **


End file.
